Countries on multiple continents are experiencing an aging population. The number of older adults is growing dramatically. With this demographic shift, there is a desire to keep older adults healthy, functionally able, and living independently, in part because this provides a better quality of life, and in part because the aging population will stress current facilities and resources designed to care for elders. Challenges exist in keeping people healthy and functionally able as they age.